when love invades Urumi's heart
by Euna
Summary: This is the continuation of my first story titled:The return of urumi Kanzaki:Revenge! So if you have’nt read it before I suggest you read it first. Anyway, this story is about urumi starting to feel love but with whom? Is Kikuchi still has the chance to


**When love invades Urumi's heart**

… the next day

The class decided to go on a trip …. Onizuka took them to a disco

At the middle of the dance floor….

Everybody was dancing and having fun except murai and his gang Kikuchi asked urumi something..

" so you and Onizuka are settled?" kikuchi asked urumi

"hmm… well… I guess so" urumi replied

"I told you onizuka is something…"

"Ya, I know"

The music started to get loud urumi decided to dance at the dance floor, kikuchi followed her….

"The music is so great, why not dance yoshita? " urumi asked kikuchi.

"I'm sorry but I am not in, in that kind of thing.." kikuchi replied.

"You're so kill joy" Urumi teased yoshita.

"so have you come to ask something?" kanzaki asked yoshita.

"uhmm……" yoshita answered.

"What , what is it?" kanzaki said with her face showing that she wanted to know what Kikuchi will said.

"…kikuchi if you don't have something to say please stop wasting my time, I need to concentrate to my moves" urumi said to kikuchi.

……….

The music started to get really loud urumi focused to her dancing.

"Do you remember what I have said to you, last week? Kikuchi said to urumi.

"….huh? I can't hear you! The music is too loud!" urumi shouted.

Kikuchi raised his voice "I said DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT"VE I SAID TO YOU LAST WEEK?"

"nope sorry!" urumi replied.

Kikuchi saying to himself "so she don't remember that I told her I like her"

"What have you said something?" urumi asked kikuchi.

"nothing …. I said I need to go"

"Okay, whatever"

Kikuchi went back to the table.

"kikuchi why are you not dancing?" Yoshikawa asked kikuchi.

"I'm not in the mood" kikuchi replied.

"oh, I see ….so are you going to the class trip?"

"I don't know …. Maybe"

"so is it true?"

"what?"

Yoshikawa looked at another side "you and urumi are having an affair?

Kikuchi, stand up from it's seat "yosikawa.."

"What?"

"you know, you should'nt listen to rumors" kikuchi said angrily then leaves.

Yosikawa saying to himself "what's wrong …….kikuchi?"

The next day….

Rooftop ….Onizuka's place

Yoshikawa playing computer with Onizuka.

"… Oh, I see.. so kikuchi started to act strangely when you've been talking about kanzaki?" Onizuka said to yoshikawa.

"yes …..do you think he hates rumors?" Yoshikawa replied.

" no…. It's natural"

"huh?"

"It's obvious kikuchi likes kanzaki"

(Shocked) "what!"

"…. Maybe Kikuchi was depressed when kanzaki turned her down"

Yoshikawa sterted to look depressed

"Why, what's the matter?" Onizuka asked.

"oh….. nothing!"

"so, are you coming to the trip tomorrow?"

"well, I think my parents would allow me, but …can you tell me where it would be held?"

"hmm… It's a secret but I will tell you a tiny little bit clue …. You're courage will be tested here"

"A courage test trip?"

"yup, why? Don't you like my idea?"

"………."

"well all the class decided to take trips to, art museum, science lab, Zoo, factories …. I want to be unique!"

………..

The next day

School gym

"so everybody here?" onizuka asked his students.

"darn it, I don't even know why I came in this stupid trip!" murai said angrily.

'hmm……… me too, joining this stupid trip maybe the darniest thing I have ever done!" Miyabi said angrily.

"okay everybody get on the bus!"

After a long ride … the class finally reached the destination

"What's this onizuka?" Murai asked Onizuka.

"..It's a cave Isn't it obvious?" Onizuka replied.

"I know Idiot! I mean what are we doing here?" Murai shouted.

Picking his nose then makes a weired face "Were here to have a courage test?"

"A courage test?"

"Yup ……I heard there are so many monsters living there and wants to eat Jr.High students like you…" Onizuka said while scaring his students.

"Come'on onizuka, monsters never exist on reality they are just a wild imagination of a human being" Kanzaki Interrupted.

"….. well you're about to see…. Okay partners!"

……. Miyabi & Murai

………Uehara & Yoshikawa

"….sensei?" yoshikawa said to onizuka.

(uehara saying to herself) "hmm…. Darn yoshikawa, I'll bully him later"

………gsfeyfag…gfedegf

……and last but not the least:

…….Kanzaki & Kikuchi

It may not be obvious but Yoshikawa started to feel jealous to kikuchi

Yochikawa saying to himself "..kanzaki & urumi….."

"Okay… first one to enter, Murai and Miyabi" onizuka said.

"ya, whatever" Murai shouted

After a while murai and miyabi finished the courageous test, they both knew , the ghost there is fake, It's onizuka plan

Then kanzaki & kikuchi entered the cave

In the middle of the cave…..

".. darn onizuka what kind of courage test is this, he put some fake ghost out there, who would fall for that prank? What a idiot teacher" Kanzaki said to kikuchi.

Kikuchi did'nt speak

"Hey, kikuchi we've been together in about 30 minutes and you weren't even speaking to me" Kanzaki said to kikuchi.

Kikuchi still went quiet

Kanzaki saying to her head "Okay so is that how you wanted then I will not speak up"

After a while without noticing the 2 fell to a hole It isn't onizuka's trap … they both fall accidentally.

Meanwhile…..

Yoshikawa saying to himself. "I wonder what's urumi doing, right now … I hope she is safe".

Back to the cave…..

"Kanzaki are you alright?" Kikuchi said with face so worried.

"Ki-ki-kikuchi… uhmm… yes I'm alright

Kikuchi stand up then lays his hand right to Kanzaki "great now hold on to my hand"

Kanzaki holds the hand of kikuchi then stands up

"so I see… that would make you talk" Kanzaki said to kikuchi.

"Huh?"

"Nothing …… I just thought you're mad with me" then she smiles.

"now, let's go out here"

"yes!"

They climbed up then started to walk again.

"for the second, I really thought you're mad with me kikuchi" Kanzaki said to kikuchi

"I really felt sad at that moment" Kanzaki continued.

While they was walking Kanzaki stepped on a rock, before she fall kikuchi catched her.

They stand up, kikuchi was holding urumi's waist while urumi is holding kikuchi's shoulder.they are both closer to each other, both of them feels that their heart is pounding . they were in that position for 30 seconds.they were both staring at each other at that moment …..then kikuchi faced back and so did Kanzaki. They both blushed.

"I- I- i-I'm so sorry" Kikuchi said while facing right upwards at the back of Kanzaki.

"I- it's okay" Kanzaki said while facing left downwards at the back of kikuchi.

"Ouch!" Kanzaki said while holding his foot.

Kikuchi helped Kanzaki

"What happened, are you sprained?" kikuchi said while worrying and giving kanzaki's foot a massage.

"Thanks, but you don't need to-----" Kanzaki said to kikuchi.

"can you walk?" kikuchi asked Kanzaki.

"..uhmm.. I'll try' Kanzaki replied then stands up.

Kanzaki falls. Kikuchi catched her again.

"Don't try to walk if you can't come'on hold into my back I'll carry you then we'll leave this place" kikuchi said to Kanzaki.

Kikuchi carried Kanzaki upto the exit of the cave, then, he put Kanzaki into the bench and sits with her.

Uehara and yoshikawa entered the cave

(Sorry but the details about what happened to Uehara and yoshikawa in the cave is my next story so just tune in…….)

okay so the both are still in the cave….

Meanwhile…..

At the bench…

"So has you're feet gotten better?" kikuchi asked Kanzaki.

"uhmm… yes …. I'ts all because of you're help" Kanzaki replied.

Both Kanzaki's and kikuchi's heart started to pound again.

Then suddenly urumi sneezed.

It is starting to get cold

Kikuchi puts his jacket around kanzaki's body to warm her.

The both was shy to each other

Onizuka saying to himself. "what's tooking that two so long?"

"come'on onizuka it is starting to get dark we need to go home." Murai said to onizuka.

"we …. Still needs to wait for you're classmates" Onizuka replied.

Kikuchi interrupted "I'm so sorry sensei but I think urumi must be home by now… and all of the other students."

The student's agreed

"uhmm.. okay so all of you get on the bus, tell the driver to go back to the school, I'll be waiting for that two brats" Onizuka ordered.

The students went back to their school.

After an hour and a half tme of waiting Onizuka finally sighted the two , youhikawa is half naked and full of wound's and scratches while Uehara is soaking wet and is wearing yoshikawa's coat.

"What happened to you guys?" Onizuka aksed the both of them.

Both uehara and yoshikawa were'nt speaking instead they both blushed.

The next day…

"Thanks for everything kikuchi, you were always there when I needed you, you always helped me" urumi said to kikuchi.

"It was nothing, I'll be happy to help you in anyway that I can" Kikuchi replied

Both went quiet

Urumi; thinking "should I tell him……."

Kikuchi; thinking "should I tell her… again?"

After 10 seconds both of them said; (In exactly the same time)

"I need to say ---------"

"you first" Kanzaki said to kikuchi.

"I- I- I think I- i- I Love you!"

Kanzaki knew kikuchi will said that, but except saying something in return Kanzaki just smiled. Eventhough Kikuchidid'nt knew what urumi's trying to say with that smile, he just smiled back. Is this a start of urumi's love life?

Who knows what will Kanzaki was about to sa ?(Wait a minute… I am the author of coarse I knowLOL) –maybe she'll say … I love you, I like you, I hate you, I need you're help(wait a minute why would Kanzaki need kikuchi's help at that time?) anyway I'll reveal what will Kanzaki was about to say on my next story and also what happened with Uehara and yoshikawa at the cave….. and also about what will happened to Kikuchi and urumi's life after that sweet moments…. So tune in for my next story titled: Urumi's tears so stay tuned for it, I'll write preview at my site so just visit it. If you want to know where my site is just e-mail me ; Please vote at at the polls! Anyway, please send a review for this … I don't care whatever you'll say, you can say It's great or you can teased it.. don't worry I'll learn from my mistakes 

What can I say I'm still young…. I'm only 13!

(please! Please! Just a favor! Please tell you're friends or someone you knew to read my story and send a review for it! It's important for me that people will send me a review after reading it so that I'll know how many people are actually liking them and I want to know their commets or suggestions to improve my writing skills!)


End file.
